


When history Repeat itself.

by Joseliv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, Hurt Gabriel, Loki Needs a Hug, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseliv/pseuds/Joseliv
Summary: Gabriel was killed by Lucifer.But he is given a second change, when his soul is pulled from his usual vessel and into a new.A newborn Frost Giant, left alone to die until he is picked up by Odin, King of  Asgard.Im shit at summaries and at updating but I will try XDjust posting this because I had chapter 1 done. But i really finde it fun to write soo i will be back with more!





	When history Repeat itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay hope its okay! If there is any mistakes pls tell me and i will fix it C:   
> ( If you have an ideer of were the story should go pls share! )

“I know you think you're doing the right thing gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies” Lucifer said quietly to Gabriel’s dubble.  
It all happened so fast….

The Angel blade went right through his chest. His Angel blade. His own blade, impaling his chest, stabbing right through his precious heart.   
A loud gasp escaped Gabriel’s lips, as he felt the warmth slowly leaving his vessels. 

“Here! Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother!” Lucifer spath out, as he with a fast movement twisted the small sword longer into Gabriel’s soon cold body.   
Gabriel let out an ear piercing scream, of pain and sorrow, as his soul was yanked out of his vessel, and into death's cold hands.   
…. 

Then befor he could piece together what just happened. He woke up.

The first thing he felt was the cold, it was freezing almost unbearable cold. He tried to open his eyes, but it was like the pressure from his eyelids was a million times heavier than it would normally be. In panic he tried to grasp around his grace, just to find it small and vulnerable, hidden behind a warm beating heart?   
Gabriel gasped, he was alive?   
He didn't know wherever Angels vent when they died but, he was absolutely sure wherever it could be they wouldn't have vessels. But the vessel really didn’t feel like what he normally looked like.   
Gabriel began stregen his grace, feeling every inch of his new body. It was small, very small. It didn’t take him long to realize that his new vessel was only a small newborn baby. And the weirdest was, it was like it’s soul had left it marre hours ago. Could it really be possible that him, an archangel, had been reincarnated?  
His Thought where floating, had god given him a second change? Of all the other angels why him? Did all angels get a second change? Gabriel was so focused on his own thoughts, that he almost didn’t hear the footsteps that slowly came closer to him. 

Suddenly he was looking into one big blue eye, which was looking at him from above. The man he was looking at was old, his hair was long and gray, with a long matching beard. He had an golden eyepatch on his right eye, and Gabriel could help but think of odin and his time with the pagan gods. But his Odin had been younger, more angry looking and definitely wouldn’t be caught dead in the armor this guy was wearing. But this guy in front of him look like the perfect Odin from the old mythology. 

The eye patch guy looked at Gabriel with dread as he took out a small knife, putting it close to Gabriel's new body. Gabriel winced as he saw the knife and did the only thing a newborn child could do, he let an high pitched cry pass the lips of his vessels mouth.   
The eye patch guy stopped and looked at him this time with sadness, and then something weird happened. The man putted the knife down, and took Gabriel into his arms, before fleeing from the place. 

…. 

Gabriel woke up again, his baby body had fallen asleep in the man’s arms as the left the cold place, he now had realized had been Jotunheim. Another thing Gabriel had realized was that, Mr Eye patch’s name actually was Odin.   
And then that could only mean one thing… Gabriel was probably in one of god's many parallel universes… If Gabriel hasn’t been a baby he would have used all the curse words in his vocabulary.   
Another thing he had realised was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t leave his new vessel, his soul and grace felt like it was glued to the small infant.

A woman was standing over him now, she was absolutely beautiful! Her soft pale skin and long golden locks made her look like a goddess, which she probably also was.   
Gabriel made small baby noises as the woman lifted him up, she held him with so much care and love. 

“Hey there little one” She said with a beautiful sing song voice. “ Everything is gonna be okay now, I will take care of you!” Gabriel moved his head a bit up and down as a sign of agreement. 

Later that night he was sleeping in Frigga’s bedroom. Yes because the beautiful lady who picked him up earlier, was in fact Lady Frigga, married to Odin and the highest ranked Aesir-goddess. 

Frigga was singing to him, when a little child not older that 6 entered. 

“Mother” He called as he slowly opened the heavy door. 

“Thor my dear son, come over here and meet your new little brother.” She said with her sugar sweet voice.

The small child came closer to crib, blue eyes big with wonder.   
“He is so small” Thor said as he stretched his hand to touch Gabriels small forehead.  
Frigga stod behind Thor watching his every move with a loving gaze. 

“What's his name mother?” Thor asked not taking his big blue eyes of Gabriel. 

Frigga hesitated.   
“He doesn't have one yet.” 

“But! Everyone has a name!” Thor gasped, wide eyed at his mother. 

Frigga laughed a bit to herself, as she looked at her biological child.   
“ Why don't you choose a name for him?” She asked. 

Thor's eyes filled with wonder.  
“Can i really do that mother?” He asked. Frigga noted with a loving smile.   
“Then! Let's call him….. Lo…. LOKI!” 

Gabriel made a cry of laughter, history really was repeating itself, hu?


End file.
